


'Cause You're the One I Want

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison isn't anything like Sehun expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You're the One I Want

**Day 1**

Sehun is thrown into the cage he’ll call home for almost the rest of his life, clutching onto his shoulder where the guard had held him with a death grip. He tries to make himself as small as possible in his cell and ignores the questions his new cellmate shoots his way. Prison isn’t where he belongs, so he won’t associate himself with the foul vermin that lurk within. 

“If you think staying quiet like that will keep people from messing with you, you are in for a big surprise.”

Joonmyun has been in prison for a couple years now and this is the first time he’s had to share his cell since he’s known as a bit of a troublemaker, but the recent influx of prisoners might be the reason behind this new arrangement. He has seen plenty of people walk in and out of here and this kid is the most peculiar one of them all. Men tend to show up with a big attitude and presence, thinking that acting tough will get them far in the hierarchy. They find out soon enough that if you weren’t born with thick skin, you will end up at the bottom of the barrel.

This kid is the exception and Joonmyun likes a challenge. 

Joonmyun yanks the boy’s head up by his hair, forcing their eyes to meet. He smiles down at the pretty sight. The boy has flawless pale skin, brown eyes that scream for salvation, and a set of pretty pink lips.

“The others will devour you once they lay their eyes on you, _pretty boy_ , but I won’t let that happen because you’re all mine,” Joonmyun whispers into the boy’s ear and pecks him on the cheek. It’s the only innocent gesture the boy will ever see. 

A lot of the men who are locked up here are scruffy and covered in grime, so Joonmyun knows he has to keep his treasure safe and sound from the other prisoners. 

The younger boy can’t believe his luck. Not even five minutes in and he’s already been claimed as someone’s bitch. He has heard horror stories of molestation and rape behind bars, but never expected to experience any of it first hand. He knows it’s futile to resist, so he tries to relax himself and lets the man do as he pleases.

“Now that’s a good boy,” Joonmyun murmurs and feels Sehun up through his orange trousers. 

His eyes light up in delight when he feels the boy sporting an erection already. He is pleased with how easy it is to turn the other on and presses their hips together so that the boy knows he’s excited as well. 

It’s been awhile since Joonmyun has had a good fuck, so he goes easy on Sehun for their first time to ease himself back into the game. Sehun does as he’s told because putting up a fight could spell out more trouble. He lies down on the bed, his pants off and shirt bunched up underneath his arms. The anticipation is killing him as he watches Joonmyun assess him with greedy eyes. He just wants to get this over with already because that’ll give him more time to wallow in misery. 

Joonmyun straddles his hips, running deft fingers up and down Sehun’s chest. It’s a blank canvas for him to work with, to leave his presence and marks of dominance. Sehun closes his eyes when he feels Joonmyun’s mouth working a path down his torso and wills his mind to go to another place, somewhere safer.

 

**Day 32**

The reality of being incarcerated hasn’t set in yet for Sehun. He goes about his days feeling lost and lonely, even though Joonmyun is almost always there to remind him of the hell they’re living in. 

He tries to stay out of trouble in the hopes that a good record around here will mean lenience in his parole hearing. The sooner he can get out, the better because he didn’t do anything wrong in the first place. He was just a kid at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Getting caught up in a drug ring wasn’t his intention at all when he took the shortcut home that fateful day. The presiding judge in his trial obviously saw things differently and sent him here to die. 

Inmates spend most of their time locked up in their cells except during meal times and recreational hour after dinner. Sehun would prefer to keep to himself during these times, but Joonmyun watches over him like a hawk. The elder stays by his side as much as possible to the point where he informally reserves a table in the dining hall for them. The men are free to sit where they please, but they avoid irritating Joonmyun and move somewhere else once he arrives. 

Today’s special is a mystery meatloaf with a glop of mashed potatoes and green peas on the side. Sehun misses civilian food dearly and his mouth waters at the thought of all-you-can-eat barbeque in his hometown. He pushes the peas around on his tray with a plastic fork as he waits for Joonmyun to join him at their table. They aren’t allowed to start eating until both parties are present. Joonmyun doesn’t want Sehun finishing his food before him. 

“Can I join you, sonny boy?” 

Sehun doesn’t recognize the voice at all and shakes his head, but an old man takes a seat right next to him anyway. He feels uncomfortable because this is the first time he’s been alone with anyone in the prison aside from Joonmyun. 

“Why are the quiet ones oh so pretty?” The old man asks as he scoots closer to Sehun.

Joonmyun should be here any second to tell the guy to go away because it’s obvious he hasn’t received the memo to leave the boy alone. 

Sehun feels a hand on his knee and he looks over at the old man in fear, muttering for him to stop when the hand moves north towards his crotch. Before he can make a move to push the nasty bastard away, the man is already being dragged down to the floor. 

Everything happens so suddenly. Joonmyun is on top of the old man, throwing blows to his face until his knuckles are caked in blood. Other prisoners gather around to watch and cheer. Sehun can’t turn away from the spectacle as he watches Joonmyun wrap his hands around the poor man’s throat and strangles the dying life out of him. Guards catch wind of the commotion barely in the nick of time. They pull Joonmyun off of the other and he’s dragged away to god knows where. The old man gasps for air as the guards tell everyone to disperse and finish eating. 

Immediately, the prisoners go back to their abandoned meals, but Sehun can sense that they’re not paying attention to the funky block of meat on their metal trays. He doesn’t turn around to confirm his suspicions and pretends to enjoy the dry mashed potatoes. 

He doesn’t see Joonmyun for two days. When the elder returns to their cell mostly unscathed, he forces Sehun onto all fours. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much, baby,” Joonmyun breathes out as he fucks Sehun from behind, nails digging into the tender flesh of the younger’s hips. 

Solitary confinement is a hell within this hell. Joonmyun hated sitting in a room all alone with no human contact whatsoever except for the occasional visit from a guard to make sure he didn’t off himself. The punishment was well worth it, though, since everyone truly now understands to what lengths he’ll go to protect what’s his. 

It doesn’t take much effort for him to get off as he thrusts into Sehun at a steady pace and fills the boy up with his seed after a couple minutes. He commands Sehun to stay still so that he can watch the cloudy liquid drip down his plush thighs. 

 

**Day 53**

Prison life is terrifying beyond belief. Wherever Sehun goes, he feels everyone staring at him with lustful gazes. He can’t do anything without feeling disgusting and dirty. He’s not a human being anymore, but a piece of meat ready to be devoured. The only saving grace, surprisingly, is Joonmyun. Even though the man uses him like a fuck toy almost every night, he’s the only force keeping the others at bay. They all know not to mess with what is Joonmyun’s. 

He tries to keep as close to Joonmyun as possible. During mealtimes, he and Joonmyun have a table all to themselves in the corner of the cafeteria. In the recreation hall, he sits on the man’s lap during rounds of poker. Outside in the prison yard, he keeps his head down and trails behind Joonmyun like a puppy dog. The only time he is on his own is during showers. He feels vulnerable stripped down naked in the stall with five other men. Two minutes isn’t enough to wash away the dirt, but he’s thankful that as soon as the timer goes off, he can go back to his cell where he’s safe. 

Joonmyun likes Sehun best after a quick wash because his hair is slicked back and he smells like a grassy meadow. He always jumps the boy once the guard is out of sight and rips the boy’s shirt open, pressing his face against the boy’s chest.

 

**Day 88**

The sun is out for the first time in weeks and Joonmyun is thankful the guards have granted the prisoners some time out to enjoy the lovely weather. He sits down on the ground with his back pressed against the steel fence and lights a cigarette up. Sehun takes this as his cue to rest his head on Joonmyun’s lap, smiling up at the man wearily. 

Joonmyun likes to use Sehun as an ashtray because he enjoys the way the boy’s face contorts when the hot flecks fall onto his bare chest. Most of the time they never leave a mark, but when they do, he runs the pad of his thumb over each and every one, telling Sehun what a _good boy_ he is. 

Sehun doesn’t know why he lets Joonmyun abuse him like so, but he supposes this is a better fate than that of the boys who are passed around like rag dolls. He knows what is expected of him at the end of a mundane day and if he’s lucky, Joonmyun will let him cum.

“It’s been so long since I’ve last seen the sun,” Joonmyun muses, staring up at the clear skies above them. 

Birds fly overhead, cawing out to one another. They’re free to go as they please and it’s a luxury none of the inmates will ever see again. 

“How long have you been locked up, anyway?” Sehun dares to ask. He doesn’t know much about Joonmyun aside from his name and reputation in the prison. 

Joonmyun frowns at Sehun and shakes his head, yanking the boy’s mouth open with his free hand. He taps the end of his cigarette and deposits the ashes onto the boy’s tongue. Sehun squirms from the bitter taste, screwing his eyes shut to prevent tears from shedding. Despite having Joonmyun around as his shield, he doesn’t want to show any signs of weakness. His efforts are laughable, really, because succumbing to another man’s every whim around here is the ultimate sign of weakness. 

“Did I say you could talk?” It’s a rhetorical question. 

Sehun stays silent as he watches Joonmyun take one last inhalation of the toxic fumes before he calls it a day, pressing the cigarette butt against Sehun’s sternum. It hurts like hell and he hisses through his teeth. The elder cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

How can everything be okay when he’s lost all sense of himself?

 

**Day 107**

“You have fifteen minutes,” the guard says as he escorts Sehun into the visitation room. 

Sehun never thought he’d see his mother again, so when he was told that he had a visitor waiting for him, his heart thumped excitedly against his rib cage.

He quickly takes a seat and reaches out for her, only to remember there is a glass window separating him from the free world. He sees the frown on her face, wishing that he didn’t make her worry so much. She’s in her early fifties, yet most of her hair is already white and the fine lines on her face have become more prominent since the last time he saw her at his trial. He feels like a terrible son and promises that he’ll do better if he gets a second chance at life. 

“I’m so sorry, mother,” he says over the telephone, grasping onto it tightly. 

His mother shakes her head and heaves a heavy sigh. “It’s too late to apologize. You’re in there for thirty years, Sehun. By the time you get out, you’ll be my age. For goodness’ sake, I might not even be alive to see you walk freely again.” 

Sehun’s heart breaks at her words and wishes he had taken the plea bargain when he had the chance. His stubbornness got the best of him before his trial was set. He knew he was innocent of all charges and hoped the criminal justice system would be on his side when he walked into the courtroom. Of course, he was wrong. 

Before he lets the silence prolong any further, he begins to tell her about life in prison. It isn’t the best way to use up his fifteen minutes with his mother, but he knows she doesn’t have much energy in her to talk. She nods every once in awhile as he relays innocent tales and complains about how he isn’t fit for life as an inmate. 

Three months behind bars and he still hasn’t grown accustomed to the day-to-day life here. Every so often, he’ll have dreams about living his old life and then wakes up to Joonmyun breathing down his neck. He yearns to be free and clear his name, but that’s only wishful thinking. 

“I’m miserable in here and I miss you so much. I wish I was better s-son.” Sehun wipes away a tear trickling down his cheek and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He told himself he’d be strong in front of her and instead his plans backfired. 

“Time’s up!” 

His mother bangs on the glass divider as she watches her son get dragged away, back to his cell. 

 

**Day 146**

Sehun spends a lot of time in the prison library after he sees his mother. He misses her more than ever and the closest things he has to her are the books because reading is her passion. The literature offered in the prison is regulated by the government, but at least the selection isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

The library is the size of two prison cells with shelves lining the walls which allows for three tables to be situated in the middle. There are two guards stationed in the small space, one by the door and another towards the back of the room. 

He can feel eyes on him as he scans the shelves for something interesting to read. Most of the books circle around the topics of religion and politics. Hidden among the mess is a small collection of plays and poems. He picks up a copy of Shakespeare’s _Macbeth_ and settles down in the corner of the room. The pages are brittle, so he has to take care every time he flips a page. By the time he finds the first scene, Joonmyun joins him with the second volume of the 2014 encyclopedia. 

“What are you doing here —”

Joonmyun hushes him, side-eyeing the guard closest to them as he slips his hand inside of Sehun’s pants. The boy nearly jumps out of his seat, but he doesn’t want to cause a commotion. Negative attention around here doesn’t get you far. 

His breath hitches in the back of his throat and Joonmyun tells him to continue on reading as if nothing is happening. It’s kind of hard to pay attention with the languid way Joonmyun jerks him off. 

Sehun tries his best to concentrate on the lines before him, reading them one at a time. It’s a struggle, the words coming out of focus because the only thing on his mind is Joonmyun’s firm grip around his dick. The elder’s hand is surprisingly soft for someone with a rough exterior. Sehun lets out a whimper when Joonmyun thumbs at the slit and nearly drops his head against the table. 

He urges Joonmyun to pick up the pace because he isn’t sure how much more of this he can handle and his shoulders sag when he finally finds relief. He barely gets past the weird witches’ incantation before he’s spilling his seed all over Joonmyun’s fist.

 

**Day 173**

It’s been almost six months inside of these wretched walls and Sehun finally feels at home. At first he only had Joonmyun to bring him stability, but now he’s comfortable with the motions of prison life. He’s grown accustomed to the random bed checks, barely edible meals, and short showers. 

Walking from one facility to another isn’t such a daunting journey anymore, but the lewd gestures and greasy remarks haven’t stopped. It’s a blessing that no one has tried to make a move on him again. After the first guy received a rude awakening, everyone keeps their hands to themselves for the most part.

“How about we make things a little more interesting today, Joon? I’ll wager an entire year’s worth of cigarettes and you can wager one night with that pretty boy of yours,” Chanyeol suggests. 

Dinner has just ended and most of the inmates have been corralled into the recreation hall. A couple of men sit around a table with their jaws dropped. Chanyeol is known to be an absurd fool, but the level of brashness he’s exhibiting would be hilarious if it weren’t for the intense hatred Joonmyun feels towards him now. He wants to teach the stupid giant a lesson so badly. 

Sehun fights back the urge to scream when he feels Joonmyun digging his nails into his side. 

“I’ll just pretend you didn’t say anything and we can continue on our game. Now, are you going to fold or what?” Joonmyun is seething inside, but he needs to keep his temper under control unless he wants to end up in solitary confinement once again. 

“You heard me. Why do you get that kid all to yourself, huh? I’m sure the rest of us want a turn fucking the twink.” Chanyeol looks at the others sitting with them in the hopes of everyone rallying behind him. They all look down at their discarded hands instead.

Joonmyun cocks a brow in anticipation of Chanyeol’s next move.

 

**Day 174**

Park Chanyeol has been sent to the infirmary due to deep lacerations along his chest and abdomen.

 

**Day 198**

Rain pours down relentlessly on the outside world, forcing the warden to shut down the prison and keep all inmates locked up in their cells until the weather lets up. Everyone is getting agitated with the lack of activity which puts them at a higher risk of hurting themselves and others. There are more guards on duty to watch over the men, making sure no one does anything stupid or irrational. 

Sehun doesn’t understand why such precautions are necessary since a little rain never killed anyone. He supposes the warden has his reasons for keeping everyone inside for the meantime. He would love to ask Joonmyun why things are the way they are, but the man is out cold on their bed.

With all the extra free time at their disposal over the past few days thanks to the weather, Joonmyun sleeps away the hours until it’s time to eat. He keeps his back to Sehun, facing the wall. The boy wonders what goes on in Joonmyun’s mind when he’s dozing off. It must be hard bearing the burden of a bad reputation around here and he can’t imagine how Joonmyun handles it without faltering. Throughout his time as Joonmyun’s cellmate, he’s never seen the man show any signs of vulnerability or weakness. 

Sehun shakes his head when he notices Joonmyun has kicked the thin blanket onto the floor and picks it back up, draping the sheet over Joonmyun’s shoulder to keep him warm. He nearly has a heart attack when Joonmyun grabs ahold of his wrist. 

“Stay with me,” the elder mutters, voice thick with sleep.

Sehun isn’t sure if Joonmyun really means it, but he slips into the bed anyway and makes himself comfortable. They have a couple more hours until dinner, so the boy makes the best of the situation and curls up against the other. 

Joonmyun doesn’t push him away. 

 

**Day 231**

Joonmyun and Sehun have been getting progressively closer, not just physically. The elder doesn’t like to acknowledge it, but he treats Sehun better than when they first met. He stopped forcing Sehun to be by his side at all times, even though it slightly kills him whenever the boy wanders off for brief moments. On days when the cafeteria serves something remotely appetizing, Joonmyun will offer half of his meal to Sehun because he kind of likes seeing the boy smile. 

Sehun enjoys this newfound freedom which Joonmyun has graced him with, but he still likes to be around the elder as much as possible. He doesn’t have to watch Joonmyun play poker anymore in the recreation hall and watches television until the game is over. He pokes fun at the way Joonmyun’s eyes light up when he returns to him (in their cell, of course, because he wouldn’t want to tarnish the man’s reputation). 

“Shut up,” Joonmyun always says before he closes up the distance between their mouths. 

Sehun isn’t sure what any of this means for them and he’ll stay quiet for now because he likes how much more relaxed Joonmyun is. They both seem much happier anyway, so there’s no need to ruin a perfectly good thing.

 

**Day 260**

Sehun waves to his mother the second time she visits him. The moment he picks up the phone, he asks her how she and the family have been since the last visit was all about himself. She tells him all about his father and older brother, and how well they are doing. They are still in shock over Sehun’s incarceration, but don’t let the negative feelings impact their everyday lives too much. 

He’s happy to hear his brother will be graduating from university soon. It’s a shame, though, he won’t be able to attend. They were very close while growing up, so it feels wrong not being able to see his big brother enter a new chapter of his life. 

“Tell him that I’m very proud of him!”

His father’s plumbing business has been thriving for a few months now and Sehun can’t help but laugh. How many people could there possibly be having problems with their toilets and plumbing? He doesn’t ask his mother because the answer will probably make him throw up his breakfast. 

His mother recently joined a knitting group down at the only recreation center in their small town. She is free to speak her mind and the support the other ladies provide her helps her cope with Sehun’s sentencing. Every week, they aim to make something new. Just last week, everyone attempted to knit sweaters for puppy dogs and this week they’ll tackle tea pot cozies. 

The world goes on without Sehun. It’s a bittersweet thought.

“How about you, my dear? I want to hear about your time here before I have to go.” She looks down at her watch anxiously.

Sehun wants to tell her all about Joonmyun, but he isn’t sure how she’ll feel about her son hanging out with the prison’s resident bad boy. It shouldn’t matter, he tells himself, since almost everyone in here is trouble. He can’t avoid interacting with real felons forever. 

“I didn’t tell you last time, but I have a cellmate and his name is Joonmyun.”

He goes on to tell her how protective the man is towards him, leaving out the bits where they fuck almost everyday. He shares the most innocent of tales so that she won’t have a heart attack.

“Time’s up!”

This time, he remembers to tell her goodbye.

 

**Day 282**

Ever since the incident, Chanyeol has been locked away in an isolated wing of the prison. He doesn’t come in contact with the other inmates which means everyone has lost their supply boy. Cigarettes and weed among other things have become highly coveted (more so than they were before). Some of the men take advantage of this and use what’s left of their personal stash to gain favors. 

Corruption within these walls are at an all-time high.

Joonmyun, on the the hand, refuses to obey the whims of his fellow inmates. He’d much rather die than become someone’s bitch. It’s nearly impossible for him to refuse people who offer him a loosey for a service in exchange, but he keeps up the tough act in order to cover up the agitation. He’s going crazy having to stop smoking cold turkey. 

Sehun can’t do anything as he watches his cellmate edge closer to the point of no return. The elder is always mumbling to himself whenever they’re in their cage and pulls at his hair like a madman. Sehun feels utterly useless because he’s never witnessed anyone go through the phases of withdrawal. He’s heard horror stories about men who have woken up in a pool of their own vomit. Thankfully, the prison barely feeds them, so Joonmyun is safe for now. Nonetheless, he’s worried for the other and wishes he could make everything better.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks one day.

Joonmyun is huddled up under the blankets with the top of his head poking out. “Piss off!”

 

**Day 285**

When it seems like Joonmyun’s symptoms are getting worse, Sehun goes off the to the library to see if he can figure out a way to help out the elder. The nurses have gone deaf to Sehun’s pleas to seek help for his cellmate, so it’s up to him to step up to plate. 

He pulls two books off the shelves, _The Road to Recovery_ and _Withdrawal: A Brave Journey_. 

The first book is filled with medical jargon that flies over Sehun’s head. He can’t comprehend half the words on the page and wonders who the hell thought prisoners could read beyond a high school level. Almost everyone locked up here barely made it past middle school.

Sehun chucks _The Road to Recovery_ aside in favor of skimming through the second text. To his relief, the language is much easier on his brain. He tries his best to memorize as much as he can of the section on nicotine withdrawal because the library doesn’t supply any paper or pencils. 

“You might stab an eye out.”

Once his time is up, he returns to his cell only to face a new problem. Joonmyun is trying to tear up their blanket into shreds. 

“What are you doing!?” Sehun exclaims, yanking their only source of heat away from the other. 

“I want to fucking die. Now give that back to me.” Joonmyun has this crazed look in his eye as he lunges for Sehun, pinning the boy up against the wall. “If you let go of the blanket, I won’t take you with me.” 

Sehun’s eyes widen and his hands clutch onto the thin piece of fabric more tightly. He refuses to let Joonmyun kill himself.

“No,” he says, sucking in a sharp breath when Joonmyun leans in closer. “I-I’m going to tell the guards you’re suicidal and maybe they’ll be able to —”

“Don’t you dare!” Joonmyun hisses into his ear. “They’ll put me under suicide watch and that’s a worse fate than solitary confinement. Please… don’t.” Joonmyun’s voice grows weak as he tries to take the blanket back from Sehun one last time.

On one hand, Sehun only wants what’s best for Joonmyun and he believes letting the guards know about the elder’s ill state will help him out in the long run. On the other hand, he doesn’t want Joonmyun to resent him, strangely enough. This is the man who forced him into submission almost every night and took away what little dignity he had left. 

But things have changed between them, haven’t they?

“I,” Sehun starts and mulls over his words. “I won’t say anything, but I’m not going to let you kill yourself either, even if it means never sleeping a wink until you’re well.” 

Joonmyun sneers at him and stalks over to their bed where he huddles up in the corner. 

 

**Day 308**

Joonmyun doesn’t attempt to kill himself again, but Sehun thinks it’s due to the fact he’s watched over his cellmate around the clock. The boy never sleeps until he’s sure Joonmyun is dozed off. He wakes up periodically to make sure Joonmyun is still breathing in the middle of the night and tells him how much he needs him to live in a hushed voice. 

To the untrained eye, Joonmyun is back to his old self. He isn’t talking to himself anymore, rocking back and forth on the bed, nor getting headaches. Everyone is glad to see him back, even though Joonmyun isn’t the nicest guy around here. Sehun knows better than to believe the charades Joonmyun is playing. When they’re alone in their cell, Joonmyun is eerily quiet and never forces himself upon Sehun. It’s not like Sehun misses choking on Joonmyun’s cock or getting fucked without preparation, but he feels wary and uncomfortable around this new Joonmyun. 

What happened to the man that had all the confidence in the world and instilled fear in those around him?

It’s raining once again which means the prison is on lockdown until further notice. Sehun takes this opportunity to pry open Pandora’s box, Joonmyun’s mind. 

“How are you doing today?” he asks, lying down next to the elder who has his hands covering his face. 

“Leave me alone,” Joonmyun grumbles and blindly elbows Sehun. 

“No. I’ve given you enough space these past few weeks by not asking you anything, but now I want you to cooperate with me.” 

Joonmyun removes his hands from his face and stares at Sehun with an unamused expression. 

“Isn’t my being here enough for you? There have been plenty of opportunities for me to kill myself, yet here I am still.”

Sehun wants to know what Joonmyun is talking about, but at the same time, he’d rather not think about living this moment without the other by his side. “I suppose. I’m really glad you’re still with me.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes and turns onto his side, back facing Sehun. “Good. Now go away.”

“I can’t do that because I’m afraid one day I’ll wake up, and you won’t be here anymore,” Sehun confesses, pulling Joonmyun up against his chest. 

Joonmyun goes stiff in Sehun’s embrace. He isn’t going to push the boy away, but he’s definitely not going to reciprocate. His mind is a mess right now, thoughts muddled. This isn’t how things are supposed to go. He trudged inside of the prison gates fully invested in the idea of becoming the alpha male, yet here he lies as a worn out man in the arms of a naive boy. 

“I hate you so much, Sehun.” 

“I don’t care, as long as I get to see your face again tomorrow.”

 

**Day 325**

“I feel absolutely disgusting,” Sehun complains as his eyes scan the accumulated dirt and grime on his limbs. The two-minute showers aren’t sufficient enough to make him feel clean. His body has become a physical representation of his reputation, sullied and ruined. 

“If you want, I can call in a favor,” Joonmyun offers, his face unreadable. 

“No, it’s okay. This is how I’ll have to live my life for the next few years… might as well get used to it.”

Joonmyun isn’t as depressed as he used to be which brings a smile to Sehun’s face every time he hears the elder speak with him in private. It’ll be a long trek before things return to normal, but Sehun is more than willing to wait. 

“I insist. So many guys owe me that I might not live to cash in all the favors.” 

 

**Day 329**

Sehun completely forgets about about his complaint to Joonmyun, so when he finds himself being escorted by a tall guard to the shower facilities half an hour before dinner time, he’s utterly confused. In the back of his mind, he senses this is where he’ll find out what the phrase ‘dropping the soap’ really means. He never had to fear such a thing since showers were always taken in groups of six with only one guard, but now the circumstances have changed. 

“P-please. I won’t tell anyone you brought me here if you don’t hurt me! I swear it on my life. I beg of you,” Sehun pleads, clasping his hands together, prepared to flee for the door if things go awry. 

The guard stares down at Sehun with an impassive look on his face. “Just take a fucking shower and when you’re done, knock on the door three times. I’ll be outside.”

Sehun is dumbfounded as he watches the guard leave him alone in the stall and wonders if this is all a trap. Maybe the warden is trying to stir the pot. 

“Fuck it,” Sehun mutters to himself because it will be quite awhile before he’ll get a decent shower. He strips down hesitantly, though, glancing at the door several times to make sure the guard isn’t waiting to jump him. When the coast is clear, he stands beneath the steady spray of water and relishes in this temporary comfort. 

It feels nice not having any eyes watching him as he scrubs away at the filth. He knows this is probably a one time deal and makes the best of the situation. He closes his eyes, letting the water run down his face. For all he cares, the world could be on fire right now and he’d still feel content.

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Sehun jumps ten feet up in the air and whips around to find the peeping tom, but everything happens so fast. He’s pressed up against the wall and a knee comes in between his legs, spreading them open. He tries to cry for help, but a mouth comes over his own, muffling his screams. His heart is beating erratically in his chest and the rest of his body paralyzed. 

“It’s okay, Sehun. It’s me,” Joonmyun whispers when he pulls away, caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

Sehun doesn’t want to open his eyes because his mind might be playing tricks on him. He isn’t prepared to face reality and accept the fact that he’s about to get raped in a shower stall. 

“Come on, I won’t hurt you.” 

Sehun peers down at the stranger and his heart is just about ready to burst out of his chest. Joonmyun grins and kisses him tenderly as if that’d help erase the shock. It works, sort of. Sehun loses himself in the way Joonmyun’s fingers skate along his torso, instead of leaving bruises in their wake. His head is spinning as Joonmyun kisses a trail along his shoulder and clavicles, an intimate gesture he only dreamed of. This is an entirely new experience. Joonmyun is careful and patient with his movements and he makes sure Sehun is comfortable for once. 

Sehun is breathless and gasps for air, but there’s no time to catch his breath when Joonmyun tells him in a small voice, “Fuck me.” 

He doesn’t hesitate taking the lead, pushing Joonmyun up against the wall and pinning the elder’s hands above his head. They don’t have that much time left, so he forgoes his desire to map out Joonmyun’s body with his tongue and reaches around him, dragging a finger along the cleft of his ass. Joonmyun glares up at him and bucks his hips, trying to get some sort of friction. 

Sehun holds back a chuckle in order to work Joonmyun open with a straight face. He starts off with one digit, building his way up to three slowly as the elder turns into a mess before him. 

After he finishes prepping Joonmyun, he searches the elder’s eyes for affirmation and a thump to his chest is good enough for him. Sehun hoists Joonmyun up in his arms and immediately the latter wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist, clawing at his back. 

“And to think you changed. You’re so fucking needy.” 

“Don’t play games with me because I’m not afraid to knock you out and ride you until I’m satisfied.”

Sehun is going to have to take Joonmyun up on his offer (minus the knockout part) one day. He aligns his cock with Joonmyun’s entrance and kisses him slowly as a distraction, sliding in inch by inch. Once he’s fully sheathed, he gives them both a moment to steady their breathing and lets Joonmyun get comfortable with the foreign intrusion. 

“I’m okay now,” Joonmyun sighs out. 

Sehun thrusts his hips gingerly and swears he could cum right now. Joonmyun is so tight around his dick, it’s dizzying. After a few more experimental thrusts to find the perfect pace, he sets a rhythm that has them panting and begging for more. Sehun rests his head on the Joonmyun’s shoulder as he fucks into him, muttering words of encouragement. 

Joonmyun wonders why he waited so long for this moment because having Sehun fill him up is the most amazing feeling in the world. He clenches around the other sporadically and pays for it with Sehun slowing down, thrusting into him as if he were made of glass. He whines every time and grinds down, nipping on Sehun’s shoulder for good measure. 

Joonmyun throws his head back when he finally cums, untouched, spilling over their stomachs. He can’t help but laugh at Sehun’s stern facial expression as he chases for his own release and nearly falls to the floor when Sehun threatens to pull out early. 

“I want to feel your cum filling me up and running down my thighs,” Joonmyun murmurs against Sehun’s lips.

That seems to do the trick because Sehun shoots his load and Joonmyun feels complete as if the boy weren’t enough for him. He demands Sehun to continue fucking him until his cock goes soft, not being able to get enough of him. 

 

**Day 365**

“This is going to look really good once I’m done,” Zitao mutters as he pricks Sehun’s skin with a needle. 

Sehun holds onto Joonmyun’s hand for support and bites down on a dirty rag to muffle his cries of agony. He never thought he’d get a tattoo, but it’s apparently a rite of passage once an inmate surpasses one whole year here. The searing pain shooting from the back of his neck is almost too much to handle. 

He didn’t ask any questions that morning when Joonmyun brought him over to a storage closet by the cafeteria. Inside sat a boy barely older than himself with all the basic necessities to ink a man. Before he even had a chance to ask how the tattoo artist managed to get his hands on any of it, the man had disclosed to him the fact that he was sleeping with the warden of the prison. 

“I don’t get to do whatever I want, but at least he allows me to make a quick buck from everyone once in awhile.” 

Sehun doesn’t say anything and keeps his head down, squeezing Joonmyun’s hand every time the pain gets a little too much. He hopes that this will be the first and last tattoo he’ll ever get because he’s too much of a wimp. 

It feels like a millennia has passed before Zitao is wiping down the freshly laid ink and takes a step back to admire his work. 

“Simple, but still one of my best pieces,” Zitao comments, handing Sehun a small mirror. 

The boy walks over to the full length mirror and complains about his numb ass as he looks into the reflection of his reflection. He feels kind of dumb not knowing what the _X_ ’s and _I_ ’s mean and glances over at Joonmyun for help.

“It’s the day you came into the prison,” Joonmyun supplies, stepping forth to get a better look at the tattoo and smiling proudly as if he inked it himself. 

“Oh… that’s definitely going to look good once I get out of here.” 

“It’s also the day we met.” 

Zitao jokingly gags as he cleans up his workstation.


End file.
